Long Lost Black
by read-a-holic
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughterwhom he didn't know anything about? Takes place in Harry's 3rd year. Coincides with Daddy's Girl y HarryzBabe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him or the  
  
Harry Potter books. I also do not own Lynz, she belongs to HarryzBabe.  
  
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter of whom he knew nothing about? Takes  
  
place during Harry Potter's 3rd Year.  
  
Author's Note: I tried to write this before and it didn't work since school  
  
has started for me. I've gotten the hang of the school thing, now, and have  
  
decided to try again. I must warn you, though. I'm not the best writer, as a  
  
matter of fact, I've never even attempted to really write a story. Please  
  
give me a chance. If I don't update within a few days or so, e-mail me and  
  
force me to write another chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue-ish type thingy.  
  
Sarah sat on her bed at the orphanage thinking about how horrible her life  
  
was. Yet another family had canceled out of adopting her. Her mum had died  
  
when she was giving birth to her, and now, at almost twelve (her birthday  
  
was tomorrow), she still was living at the orphanage. The new family had  
  
turned her down after seeing how she reacted around their cat. She told them  
  
she was talking to it, and they thought she was crazy. The fact of the  
  
matter was, she could talk to the cat. Well, actually, she could talk to any  
  
animal. She had decided against telling anyone except for the families that  
  
were supposedly going to adopt her, though even when she did tell people  
  
they acted like she was a psycho or something. Then again, she wasn't  
  
normal. She was actually a witch who was about to go into her second year at  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was really quite shy,  
  
although very smart. She never raised her hand to answer a question, and  
  
only talked when called upon. She had had a strange experience with the  
  
Sorting Hat.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The Sorting Hat had just finished its song, and Sarah was called up to put  
  
it on. ^ah, Bravery and great courage I see here, but also cunning and  
  
willingness to learn. My, you are a hard one to place, should it be  
  
Griffyndor, or maybe Slytherin? I just can't decide, and that is a first.^  
  
Professor Dumbledore, seeing how the hat hadn't made a decision yet, came  
  
over, took the hat from her, and put it on his own head. A few minutes  
  
later, Dumbledore stood up and set the hat back down on the stool before he  
  
announced that Sarah will be rooming with Griffyndor, but will go to classes  
  
with Slytherin. A few people gasped at this, weren't Slytherin and  
  
Griffyndor the biggest rivalries? That was how it came to be that after her  
  
first year, she didn't have any friends. All the Slytherins didn't like her  
  
because she was in Griffyndor, and all the Griffyndors didn't like her  
  
because she was in Slytherin, and all of the other houses weren't her  
  
friends because they didn't want to get caught up in the whole mess. Because  
  
of that, everyone just seemed to ignore her. What a grand first year.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
All of the sudden she heard a tapping noise coming from her window. Sarah  
  
went over to the window to see what it was. She jumped back in surprise when  
  
she saw that it was a huge Tawny owl. Her surprise quickly turned to joy  
  
after that, though when she realized it was her letter to go back to  
  
Hogwarts. *I guess you would like in, then? * She said to the owl. *Yes,  
  
please. * *Ok, come on in then. * She said as she opened her window. (Author  
  
's Note: Sorry, forgot to say that the asterisk-* is when she is talking to  
  
an animal. Their conversations usually go back and forth, depending on where  
  
the asterisks end.) She let the owl in and gave it some water from her  
  
Apollo's, her Bateleur Eagle, (She got this instead of an owl because no- one  
  
else wanted him because he was supposed to be really mean, and had had a  
  
broken wing) dish. Apollo didn't really appreciate it, but he put up with it  
  
because Sarah had been the only person willing to give him a good home and  
  
heal him of his injury, they were practically inseparable. Animals were just  
  
about Sarah's only friends because no-one at the orphanage really liked her  
  
because she got to go to a boarding school (they didn't know what it really  
  
was) and they didn't. So, the animals were really her only friends. The  
  
animals allowed to stay in her room were a gray mouse named Mitchell,  
  
Apollo, and a small, black snake named Midnight.  
  
(Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter, review if you want me to  
  
continue! By the way, Thanks to HarryzBabe for finally making me write  
  
this.) 


	2. Thr Train Ride

(Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews, everybody! You have know idea how much I appreciate them! Anyways, sorry this chapter took so long to put up. (ssssstupid ssssssskool.)) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ .........This Chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, OtterMoon....  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Ride  
  
It was now the morning of September 1st, and Sarah was gathering her remaining things for Hogwarts. "Let's see now, I got my wand, my books, my trunk, my robes and things, and last, but not least, my dearest eagle, Apollo," Sarah said to herself as she went over her list. The people from the orphanage were going to drop her off at Kings Cross Station and let her get on the train by herself. They finally arrived at the station, and Sarah got on the Hogwarts express. She made her way to a compartment near the back, but as she was going back there with her eagle, Draco Malfoy tripped her, causing her to drop the eagle's cage, with the eagle in it. Malfoy and his goons laughed at her tears of pain at her eagle's expense, and even harder at the bird's loud cries of protest. They finally left, so she picked herself and her eagle off of the floor, and quickly tried to find an empty compartment. She was in such a rush that she didn't see the other person in the compartment before she started crying. She gently let her bird out of its cage, and started to examine him for cuts or bruises as she got out her wand. She wasn't the best at healing charms, and was shaking in spite of herself. All of the sudden, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up very quickly with a look of horror on her face, but then relaxed as she realized that it was a professor. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm quite sorry for intruding, I didn't realize that anyone else was in here." Sarah replied. "Don't worry about it. I know some pretty good healing charms, would you like me to heal your eagle for you?" A look of great relief spread over Sarah's face, she was going to ask him to do it, but dreaded that he would say know. "Yes, please, Professor.?" "Lupin, Professor Remus Lupin." He finished healing her eagle, and she flashed him a quick smile before she left. "Wait, you know, you looked just like one of my friends when you did that." "Really? What was their name?" "Sirius Black." "Isn't he the convicted murderer?-I don't believe he did those crimes, It looks to much like a set up for it to be true," she said hurriedly. "That's good, I don't believe he did them either, he was one of my best friends." "Do you have any children?" Sarah asked shyly. "Why do you ask?" "There's a girl in Gryffindor that looks a lot like you; I think her name's Lynz or something like that." "Well, you're the first student to guess, we just found out that I'm her father a couple of weeks ago. By the way, what house are you in?" "Slytherin for classes, and Griffyndor to room with." "That's a little odd." "Yah, well I had better go, I'll see you in class." And with that, Sarah walked out of the room to find another compartment. She found an empty compartment near the back of the train and was just about to get comfortable when the door to the compartment opened..  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's so short! I'm also sorry that it took so long to get out. I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer, so I have to e-mail it to one of my friends and have them post it online for me, it's so dumb. I know this story is kind of boring right now, but with in the next few chapters it'll get better. Just to remind you, this story coincides with one of my best friends (HarryzBabe) stories called Daddy's Girl. I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible, and I promise that it will be longer. Thanks for the reviews!:  
  
Hogwartsheir: Thank you for your review of constructive criticism; I'll try to make my story more realistic, but how realistic can you get when there's wizards involved?  
  
Siriusblack63376: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Ottermoon: Thank you so much for your review. I'll try to post as much as possible!  
  
HarryzBabe: Thanks a million for your review, it is most appreciated. 


End file.
